elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Light Armor (Skyrim)
'''Light Armor' is a skill in and is one of the six skills that falls under The Thief play-style. Raising this skill improves the effectiveness of the light armors worn, and effects of the armor, such as carry weight and stamina regeneration. The Light Armor skill is raised by reading skill books, incurring damage while light armor or clothing is equipped, or buying training. Light armor weighs less and provides less protection than heavy armor equivalents, but enables quicker movement and a quieter sneak than Heavy Armor. It comes in several varieties, providing different aesthetics and armor ratings. Books The following books provide a permanent one level up to Light Armor upon the first time reading. *Ice and Chitin *Jornibret's Last Dance *Rislav the Righteous *The Rear Guard *Oghma Infinium - choosing the "Path of the Thief" increases all thief-oriented skills by 5, including Light Armor. *The Refugees The following Miscellaneous Quest increases the Light Armor Skill: *Defeat bandit leader for Annekke in Darkwater Crossing. *Retrieve Amulet for Shahvee in Windhelm argonian assemblage. (Note: also increases lockpicking.) *Retrieve Finn's Lute for Inge Six Fingers at the Bards College in Solitude. Completing this objective also increases the Alchemy, Sneak, Lockpicking, Pickpocket, and Speech skills. Armor types The following are the confirmed light armors that will benefit from this skill: Craftable armor These armors can be crafted and improved using the requisite perk from the smithing tree along with the required materials at a blacksmith forge and workbench, respectively. *Chitin Armor - shield, helmet, gauntlets, boots, and cuirass *Hide Armor - shield, helmet, gauntlets, boots, and cuirass. *Leather Armor - helmet, gauntlets, boots, and cuirass. *Studded Armor - cuirass. *Elven Armor - shield, helmet, gauntlets, boots, and cuirass. *Scaled Armor - helmet, gauntlets, boots, and cuirass. *Glass Armor - shield, helmet, gauntlets, boots, and cuirass. *Stalhrim Light Armor - shield, helmet, gauntlets, boots, and cuirass *Dragon Scale Armor - shield, helmet, gauntlets, boots, and cuirass. Non-craftable armors These armors are acquired as part of a quest line or looted throughout the world. They may or may not be unique. *Ancient Falmer Armor - Boots, Gauntlets, Chestpiece. *Ancient Shrouded Armor - Head, Chestpiece, Boots, Gloves *Blackguard's Armor - Head, Chestpiece, Boots, Gloves *Shrouded Armor - Head, Chestpiece, Boots, Gloves *Dawnguard Armor - Head, Boots, Gauntlets and Chestpiece. *Deathbrand Armor - Head, Gauntlets, Chestpiece, Boots *Diadem of the Savant - Head *Forsworn Armor - Head, Gauntlets, Boots, Chestpiece *Fur Armor - Head, Gauntlets, Boots, Chestpiece (Various Styles) *Gloves of the Pugilist - Gloves *Guild Master's Armor Set - Head, Chestpiece, Boots, Gloves *Hold Guard Armor - Head, Chestpiece, Shield *Imperial Light Armor - Head, Chestpiece, Gauntlets, Boots, Shield *Imperial Studded Armor - Chestpiece *Linwe's Armor - Head, Gauntlets, Boots, Chestpiece *Nightingale Armor - Head, Gauntlets, Boots, Chestpiece *Penitus Oculatus Armor - Head, Gauntlets, Boots, Chestpiece *Savior's Hide - Chestpiece *Scaled Horned Armor - Chestpiece *Stormcloak Armor - Head, Chestpiece *Stormcloak Officer Armor - Head, Chestpiece, Gauntlets, and Boots *Thieves Guild Armor - Head, Gauntlets, Boots, Chestpiece *Vampire Armor - Boots, Gauntlets and Chestpiece. *Worn Shrouded Armor - Head, Chestpiece, Gauntlets, Boots Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up. Trainers *Scouts-Many-Marshes (Adept): Windhelm. *Grelka (Expert): The market in Riften. *Nazir (Master): Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary or Dawnstar Sanctuary. Training techniques One way to level up Light Armor (or Heavy Armor) is to engage a Mudcrab in battle when Character Level and Health are high enough to sustain multiple hits without dying. Vitalization methods such as Restoration magic and Healing Potions can be used to restore any damage taken. Each hit causes Light Armor to increase. This method may be exhausting and long. For those who are Guildmaster of the Thieves' Guild, wearing the Amulet of Articulation when taking hits will increase Light Armor, as the Amulet counts as Light Armor. See also *Armor (Skyrim) *Armor (Dawnguard) *Armor (Dragonborn) *Console Commands (Skyrim)/Armor de:Leichte Rüstung (Skyrim) it:Armatura leggera (Skyrim) ru:Легкая броня (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Skyrim: Light Armor